1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device and an optical disc record reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2003-141732 exists as a related art in the present technological field. In the present publication, there has been a description regarding PCAV (Partial Constant Angular Velocity) scheme.
Also, e.g., JP-A-2000-173153 exists as a related art in the present technological field. In the present publication, there has been a description: “There is provided an optical disc device which is capable of reproducing an optical disc at high speed and with certainty”.
Also, e.g., JP-A-2003-51123 exists as a related art in the present technological field. In the present publication, there has been a description: “There is provided a disc driving device which, when reproducing RTR-scheme data recorded in a DVD-RAM standard disc, allows the real-time reproduction to be performed without breaking the image or voice halfway. This reproduction is performed by controlling the read processing speed into an optimum value.”